<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of Pure Light by 3D (ForgivenIndulgence)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473565">Memories of Pure Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/3D'>3D (ForgivenIndulgence)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/3D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SFW 2B9S short stories.<br/>I take requests, feel free to comment a prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please check the tags of individual chapters.</p><p>1. 9S's Birthday</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Wholesome content. That's it.</p><p>2B finds out about a human tradition called "Birthday parties". Wanting to make 9S happy, she tries her best to prepare a surprise for him.</p><p>♥ I am not looking for critique, so please respect that. I hope you enjoy ♥</p><p>------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day like any other when she stopped in her tracks. A memory had come up from out of nowhere.<br/>
“Humans used to celebrate the day they were born! They called it their ‘Birthday’ and invited people they liked to share cake with each other and play games. Doesn’t that sound like fun, 2B?”<br/>
A pointless transmission that 6O and her had shared, yet she had kept this knowledge stored. Perhaps she did think it sounded a little fun.<br/>
Come to think of it, we androids don’t have a ‘birthday’. I suppose our rollout day is the closest equivalent to being ‘born’.<br/>
Meaningless thoughts, yet one thing was on her mind now more than ever. 9S’s rollout day was coming up in just a few days. In front of her inner eye she saw his smiling face. Would such a ‘birthday party’ make him happy?</p><p> </p><p>Her path had led her to the command center, more specifically to her operator who, upon noticing her approach, had a wide smile blossoming on her face. 6O’s expression soon changed to one of surprise however.<br/>
“You want to know more about human birthday parties? Are you planning to celebrate one?”<br/>
Although she stayed stoic, she couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed when her operator put it that way.<br/>
If she was quite honest, she wasn’t sure if this all was a stupid idea or not. Her main motivation was perhaps a tad selfish.</p><p>Without much further ado, she had acquired the information she needed. There were some main points to check off if this mission was to be a success. First she needed a place to celebrate. Second, 6O insisted that a ‘ birthday cake’ was important, a baked good that was apparently especially meaningful if home-made. Lastly, she had learned that a present was to be given to the person celebrating. She wasn’t sure about this part. What if she picked something that 9S didn’t want? What did he want? Her brows furrowed as she, perhaps, thought too hard on this.</p><p>2B’s absence had awoken the scanner’s natural curiosity. If this was to be a surprise, and 6O had stressed how important the surprise aspect was, she had to tread carefully. Questions about what she had been up to, she dismissed. “This is not important to our mission.”<br/>
She couldn’t deny that it was difficult to keep 9S distant from her like this. But the thought of the joy he would feel upon receiving his birthday surprise kept her going.</p><p>Whenever they completed a mission, she would spend the spare time preparing for this big day. Today she would gather the materials needed for his ‘cake’. 6O had kindly forwarded her a recipe she could follow. Unfortunately, one of the ingredients, sugar, was a rare good and hard to come by. She found out about a similar looking material, salt, that was used in both cooking and baking. That should work.<br/>
She altered the recipe, replacing sugar with salt, and got to work. One of the resistance members she had helped out previously kindly let her use his tools. 2B wasn’t sure, but she felt like he had a look of concern on his face as he watched her fabricate this ‘cake’. This was of no concern to her. She had a mission, and this was one of the necessary steps.</p><p>Retrieving a present was a much more difficult task. In fact, thinking about what 9S could possibly want kept her up whenever she laid down to rest. In the end, she had settled on a human book. He was a knowledge-hungry individual, and he liked to research humanity. Surely he would enjoy reading on of their books. At least she hoped this was the case.<br/>
Today, her path led her to the commercial facility. It was the most likely to find items left behind by humans here, and sure enough, she found a book. Her eyes scanned the cover. It was bland, but it stated something about ‘history’. Without her asking, Pod spoke up.<br/>
“A book describing various historic events relevant to humanity.”<br/>
“I see.” She muttered her reply, nodding softly. Surely 9S would enjoy reading about this.</p><p>The time had come to enter the final part of her mission. Lure 9S to the venue she had picked for her surprise. 6O had insisted that she accepted her help with this, but somehow she had a bad feeling about all of this.<br/>
Unbeknownst to her, 6O had begged 21O to feed 9S information on a mission. “Rampant machine lifeforms in the commercial facility.”<br/>
Naturally, the scanner had immediately picked up on the oddity of this supposed mission. Sending a scanner to take care of aggressive enemies instead of a B-type? In truth, he had noticed something off for a while now. 2B seemed to avoid spending time with him, even more so than usual, and it stung a little. A lot, actually, but he tried to keep his emotions in check lest he be reminded to do so.<br/>
As he passed through the gate, entering the facility, it was clear he was fed wrong intel. His gaze wandered around the overgrown mall when he heard footsteps approaching. Out of reflex, he drew his sword as he swung around to face whoever it was that tried to sneak up on him.<br/>
However, it didn’t take long for him to feel foolish about drawing his weapon. He knew the sound of these footsteps. They belonged to… 2B. Who was, very clearly, holding something behind her back.<br/>
“2B? What are you doing here? I was sent here on a mission, but… The targets are not here.”<br/>
She hesitated. He could tell by her body language. Was she… feeling awkward? No, that couldn’t be.<br/>
“9S. I…”<br/>
Unsummoning his sword, he slowly but surely approached her, not without trying to take a peek behind her back.<br/>
Her hands finally revealed what she had poorly hidden. A book?<br/>
“Happy birthday.”<br/>
Her tone was calm as usual, but… what was she talking about? A birthday? That was something only humans had unless….<br/>
A quick look at the date revealed to him all he needed to piece this puzzle together.<br/>
Today was the day his model was first rolled out.<br/>
2B had somehow found information on human birthday traditions and connected them to androids. She had thought about him, so much that she got him a present although she surely wasn’t the type to waste much thought on these things.<br/>
His mouth was turned up into a wide smile.<br/>
“2B I… thank you!”<br/>
His gloved hands received the book she had gone out to find for him. His core felt warm. He was… happy. For a moment all of his feelings for 2B washed over him as he held the book tight to his chest.<br/>
“I… also made a cake.”<br/>
She hesitated even more this time around. A cake? Of course, he had heard that it was common to eat baked goods on a human's birthday. She had even thought about that, huh? Under his goggles, his eyes looked at her in awe.<br/>
“Do yo-”<br/>
“Yes! I want to try it!”<br/>
9S could guess what she was about to ask, and of course he wanted to try it! He was led to some rubble that was arranged somewhat like a table.<br/>
There it was. The cake 2B had made for him and him alone. He would savor every bite of it.<br/>
But, as he took the highly anticipated bite, a sense of dread overcame him and his taste buds. In fact, it felt as though every drop of liquid contained in his body was sucked dry by the sheer salt amount used in the production of this ‘cake’.<br/>
His partner, who had sat down by his side, was clearly watching to see if he enjoyed what she had probably put a lot of effort into.<br/>
Be strong, Nines. This is the cake 2B went out of her way to make for you. I have to eat every last crumb.<br/>
“It’s… really good, thank you, 2B!”<br/>
Luckily, lying was yet another one of a type S’s fortes. She seemed to be satisfied with his response and opted to simply quietly watch him eat.<br/>
And eat he did. All of it. Even though his taste buds begged him to stop, he pushed through. For 2B.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes laid upon him as he ate every last bite of the cake that she made. He seemed… happy. And so was she. What a beautiful memory she had created. His smile was so bright, it was like a gentle ray of light.<br/>
Deep down she knew that he would forget about the time they spent here, side by side, peacefully. He would forget all about her, again and again. Her core felt heavy whenever she was reminded of this cruel fact. But these happy memories she got to share with him were priceless. She would never forget them. For they were her sunshine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>